Un coucher de soleil
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Une silhoutte se détacha sur l'horizon. Elle se sent seule. Elle et son petit cœur blessé.


L'horizon était magnifique. Les milles et une couleur du coucher du soleil explosaient en une palette de couleurs chaudes et saisissantes, nimbant l'océan et la plage d'une nuance dorée. Une légère brise soufflait, jouant avec le sable et créant de légères vagues à la surface du miroir d'eau salée. Un cadre enchanteur, magique… Et pourtant, une jeune fille au visage triste se tenait debout sur les grains dorés, fixant le soleil écarlate sans le voir. Les vagues roulaient sur la plage mais aucune goutte d'eau n'atterrissait sur les pieds et les jambes nus de la fille, comme si la nature elle-même respectait sa tristesse.

Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche courte, elle était éclairée par la lumière chaude des derniers instants de la journée. Ses cheveux couleur miel prenaient la teinte du plus pur des ors liquides, les rayons orangés dansaient sur sa peau de crème et dans ses yeux marron, l'on pouvait voir danser les lumières vermillon de l'astre stellaire. Elle était belle, plus enchanteresse encore que le décor où elle se tenait. Elle aurait fait tourner bien des têtes mais il n'y avait personne, seulement elle, comme une apparition de la plus belle des magies, elle et son chagrin. Elle, son chagrin et la solitude. Elle, son chagrin, la solitude et comme une douce mélancolie. Elle et son petit cœur blessé.

L'image de deux tombes flottaient dans son esprit, parfois proches, parfois lointaines, toujours présentes. De jolies fleurs pourpres décoraient la première tombe. Le pourpre prenait au soleil de midi une teinte plus claire, plus douce, la teinte de la robe préférée du corps qui reposait depuis quelques années déjà dans le ventre de la Terre nourricière. Sa mère était retournée auprès de la Mère de toute chose. Les doigts de la demoiselle se crispèrent un instant, se remémorant la douceur de l'étoffe si fluide qui coulait dans ses mains d'enfant.

Sur la tombe voisine, trois grands tournesols s'épanouissaient. Trois grandes fleurs de soleil qui, au lieu de se tourner vers l'astre du jour, étaient toujours orientées vers la première sépulture. Elle avait toujours été son soleil, la lumière qui éclairait son cœur et sa vie. Lorsque les ténèbres de la faucheuse l'avaient emportée à jamais, son chemin s'était assombri et il s'était perdu, lui-même ainsi que sa fille. Il l'avait retrouvée que bien des années plus tard mais la mort est cruelle et empêcha le père et la fille de partager ensemble ce don que l'on appelle la vie.

Une goutte d'eau salée souligna soudainement sa pommette délicate, laissant sur son passage, une trace humide. Ne blâmez pas l'océan, cette perle d'eau n'était rien d'autre qu'une larme, renfermant dans son cœur la tristesse de la perte mais également la joie des retrouvailles. Car elle savait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là-haut, trouvant dans la mort le temps dont ils s'étaient vus privés dans la vie, offrant à leur amour infini l'éternité.

L'étau du chagrin se desserra dans sa poitrine, la mort avait exaucé leur vœu le plus cher, se retrouver. Ils étaient heureux car ils étaient ensemble. La vie est peut-être compliquée mais la mort, elle, est d'une simplicité insondable.

Son regard rencontra enfin la fabuleuse scène qui se jouait autour d'elle et cette merveille de la nature fit naitre sur ses lèvres nacrées, un sourire plus doux et léger que le coton des nuages. Sa mélancolie s'envola avec la grâce d'un papillon pour laisser en elle une sérénité qui l'enveloppa de son voile diaphane.

Les heures passèrent sans que le Temps ne marque l'esprit de la fée et les derniers rayons grenat disparurent au loin, continuant néanmoins d'épier la jeune fille derrière la ligne d'horizon. Les étoiles apparurent bientôt sur le rideau bleu marine qui avait recouvert le monde, mouchetant les flots d'éclats argentés. La lumière des astres de la nuit drapa l'enchanteresse de leur scintillement, reconnaissant en elle l'une des leurs. Soudain le chant des vagues se fit plus discret, la brise retint son souffle et les grains dorés se reposèrent sur le sol, prévenant leur nouvelle amie de la venue d'un autre être.

Les jambes du nouvel arrivant réduisaient avec avidité la distance qui les séparait de la fée des étoiles, comme si chaque mètre qui leur faisait obstacle était la pire des tortures. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et son cœur qui s'était arrêté depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, se remit doucement à battre, battre de soulagement, battre de bonheur. Ses lèvres irisées s'étirèrent en un sourire de joie, comme une réponse à son jumeau qui éclairait le visage du jeune homme qui s'approchait. Les bras dont les muscles robustes dansaient sous la peau, se refermèrent sur la jeune fille dont la tête alla se poser délicatement sur le cœur de son compagnon. Enlacés, les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent plus, laissant leur respiration se mêler aux chants de la nature.

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit soudain pour articuler les deux syllabes qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout.

-Lucy.

Les étoiles se turent, se laissant bercer par les douces modalités de la voix grave du jeune homme et s'émerveillant de l'amour contenu dans un simple mot. Plus aucune vague n'agitait l'eau salée, plus aucun vent ne jouait dans les cheveux des deux partenaires, plus aucun son ni mouvement n'animaient la nature. Tout s'était arrêté. D'un simple mot, il avait tout arrêté.

La jeune fille releva sa tête avec une grâce telle que la lune elle-même fut ébloui et plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux de son coéquipier. Et elle se perdit. Elle se perdit dans deux émeraudes dont la pureté surpassait les forces de la nature. Elle se perdit dans les miroirs de l'âme de sa moitié. Elle se perdit dans la force et l'humilité, dans l'obstination et l'honnêteté, dans l'assurance et la tranquillité. Elle se perdit dans la joie et l'amour. Elle se perdit et se retrouva. Elle se perdit et la solitude s'envola.

-Natsu.

Elle n'était plus seule. Elle et son petit cœur rempli d'amour.

Sur le sable, se tenaient deux jeunes gens enlacés que la vie avait réunis et que l'amour avait liés. Deux jeunes gens dont les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Natsu et Lucy. A jamais.


End file.
